7th Year at Hogwarts
by sporks-not-forks
Summary: Possibly DMHG about 5 chapters in. Hermione is Head Girl. Draco is Head Boy. Drama? You'd be mad if you said no. Read and review if you want. Any type of criticism is good. I think. I'm a strong person. sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot. And some other people might have the same idea as me. I also may own some of the words.

Hermione walked towards the Hogwarts Express. _Another year,_ she thought, _but this year, I'm Head Girl!_ Hermione wasn't surprised when she received the badge with her book list. For a few minutesbefore boarding the train, she pondered over who was going to be Head Boy. She knew it wouldn't be Harry – Dumbledore didn't want him in the spotlight any more then he already was. And Ron… well, Ron _was_ a prefect, but he was too irresponsible to be Head Boy. And then, it came to her.

_Malfoy._ She thought sourly. She hated to admit it, but he _was_ smart – and he could be responsible if he wanted to. She'd had nightmares about sharing a common room with him – from him stealing her clothes, to her accidentally walking in on him in the shower. She shivered at the thought.

"Hey Hermione!" she looked up to see a red headed boy waving to her.

"Hi Ron! Hi Harry!" she said, noticing the messy haired boy standing behind Ron, also waving.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was ok… but the highlight was definitely getting the Head Girl badge!" she couldn't hold it in any more.

"Oh… that's… fantastic, Hermione." Ron said, unenthusiastically.

"Oh, thanks for being excited for me!" Hermione snapped.

"Don't worry Hermione, he's just annoyed because _he_ didn't get Head Boy!" Ginny, who had just walked up to them, said, "You better get your stuff on the train. It's almost time to leave!"

Hermione rushed to the Head's compartment on the train. And, surprise, surprise, she found Malfoy there.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione gave him the evil eye.

"Hello, _mudblood_." Draco shot back.

"What, I call you by your first name, and all I get is mudblood? Although, I suppose, it _is_ better then _filthy little_ mudblood. Maybe you've changed, Malfoy." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Malfoy! Wake up! You've got to get changed into your robes!" Hermione violently shook Draco.

"Huh? What? Change? You're not in your robes!" Draco said suspiciously.

"I was just going to do that." Hermione said. She stripped down to her underwear and was about to put on her robes when Draco butted in.

"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Draco said.

"Well, if it offends you, then look away. You don't _like_ what you see, do you?" Hermione didn't have a problem with Draco seeing her in her underwear. _It's not like he's going to get any of this._ Hermione thought.

"Of course I don't like what I see! But, if you're so comfortable being half nude around me, then I guess I shouldn't be uncomfortable being half nude around you." Draco smirked, and stripped down to his boxers. Hermione looked away, but not before she caught a glimpse of his chest. _He is hot._ Hermione thought, _Wait! What am I thinking? We hate each other!_ Hermione shook the thought out of her head. Meanwhile, Draco was having an argument with his own mind. _She has gotten some curves. _Draco thought, _NO! Not a good thought! Stop it, brain!_

"Well, we're here. See you in the common room!" Hermione said, getting of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Head's common room… 

"Hello, Granger." Malfoy smirked. Hermione ignored him. _Stupid little twit,_ thought Hermione, _can't he go and die?_

"You know, if we're going to share a common room, we should at least talk." Draco said.

"Huh? What? You were talking to me?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yes. Are you deaf or something?" Draco said. Hermione held up an Ipod.

"What the hell is that?" Draco said, widening his eyes.

"Its an Ipod. It plays music. Dumbledore put a spell on it so it would work at Hogwarts." Hermione answered.

"Right. Since when do you listen to music?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Since I went to my first concert." Hermione said. _Why do I feel the sudden urge to laugh?_ Hermione asked herself, _Maybe I just should. It'll piss him off a bit._ Hermione laughed.

"What the hell did you laugh for?" Draco said.

"Honestly?" Hermione said, "I have no idea." And she went back to listening to her music.

Hermione's room 

_What an interesting day. Malfoy and I had a civil conversation, _Hermione thought, _mental note: piss Malfoy off as much as possible tomorrow._ Hermione burst out laughing again. _Someone is going to think I'm on drugs, _Hermione thought, _Maybe I'm just high on life._

"Hermione?" someone knocked on her door.

"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Its not Malfoy. Its Ron." The voice answered.

"Ron? Who the hell let you in?" Hermione shouted.

"Uh… the door was open?" Ron said.

"Okay, come in, but if you're here in five minutes, I'll kick your ass." Hermione threatened.

"Ok." Ron walked in.

"So, Ron, what's the problem?" Hermione asked.

"Uh… well… I don't quite know how to say this… someone stole my diary." Ron blushed, and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Fine! Since you don't want to help me, I'll leave!" Ron yelled. Hermione laughed for a few minutes after. _He'll get over it._ Hermione thought.

Draco's room 

_Ugh!_ Draco thought, _I have to share a common room with that filthy mudblood? I wish she would die._ **_You don't really think that,_** a voice in the back of his head said, _**You just don't want her to think you like her.** Shut up, brain._ Draco threatened. Suddenly, he heard laughing, and then a door slamming shut.

"What the hell, Granger?" he yelled, "Will you shut up?"

"Sorry, Malfoy, something very hilarious just happened." Hermione giggled.

"Right." Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Do I really care?" Hermione said.

"You better not." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Pfffft." Hermione said. Draco stared strangely at her.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said.  
"What?"

"Get out of my room." Hermione said.


End file.
